Shuffle Challenge
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: First shuffle challenge. RodxBella, BellaxVoldy, TeddyxAndy, Draco/Luscius Comdey, RonxHermione. R&R...and be nice....lol. Very First Shuffle ever!Rated T for language and themes. Might change it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I did...lol.

Shuffle Challenge:

A/N: Okay I only did five songs and this is my first ever shuffle challenge. I hate the no skipping rule too. It bites; so excuse the crap here.

* * *

Okay here is goes.

Plies- One mo' time. ((Oh God, why can't we skip…geez…?))

"I know you caught me cheatin' and your tired of me lying, I'll be honest with ya babe, I know I crossed the line, don't wanna fuck with me no more, then cool its fine, before you go baby can we fuck one more time?" (Last time I ever let family touch my Ipod –rolls eyes-).

Bellatrix smiled as Rod stared at her infuriated.

"I'm leaving you Bella, I'm sick of this shit. My wife is supposed to be with me, not the whole wizarding community!" His voice shouted to the ceiling.

"You're leaving me?" Bella taunted; a twisted smile forming on her face. She licked her pouted lips and seductively walked toward her husband. "Fine, but you'll never be able to get me out of your system. I'm like a drug Rod." She paused, "Don't go." She purred leaning and tilting her head, her lips where inches from his. "Fuck me." She whispered.

Rod looked into her eyes, and unable to deny her anything, he did as she demanded.

* * *

2."Just Dance" –Lady Gaga. ( I really Hate this no skipping rule.)

Luscius Malfoy danced back and forth in his bedroom. Wizard Radio blarring as he brushed his hair. He was excited that he no longer had to hide his obsession with the muggle Lady Gaga. It had been discovered after all that she was an animigaus and now it was acceptable to enjoy her.

"Just Dance, gonna be okay…da da da do do do do…" He sung as he spun around twirling his long locks.

"Dad?" Draco questioned from behind him. Draco had been heading to his room, one past his parents when he heard an awful racket. He was mortified, scared forever. Poor Draco; this was the second time that week that he had stumbled upon something he'd never would've wanted to see. The first time he had encountered his Aunt Bella in a very compromising position with a certain Dark Lord.

"Don't ever speak of this, Draco." Luscius spat as he straightened himself out.

"I'm moving out." Draco sighed and walked away, he meant it.

* * *

3. Norah Jones -"You've Ruined Me."

Bella turned away from the cloaked figure that stood inches from her.

"You're leaving me." She spoke breathlessly. His words had been a stab to her blackened heart.

"I have to. This is bigger than us, and I have to make the most out of the powers I've been given, Bella understand this."

She kept her back to him. Her black eyes were to tear filled to turn around. She didn't want him, The Dark Lord, to know that she was crying. She was stronger than this.

"Goodbye Bella." He spoke without further delay and disapparted a large crack sounding the air.

"You've ruined me, Tom." She whispered as she heard the crack. She pulled her cloak close and walked away.

* * *

4. Taylor Swift, "You Belong With Me."

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes as she watched Ron Weasley walk away. She was furious on the outside but inside she was dying. She wanted Ron. She loved Ron, but sadly Ron as too much of a guy to figure it out.

"Ron Weasley, you idiot. You Belong with me." She groaned as she turned away and stalked off in the other direction.

* * *

5. All American Rejects- "Dirty Little Secret."

Andromeda Black nuzzled her head against Ted Tonks' chest. He held her in his strong arms.

"Teddy," She smiled as she turned her head upwards to meet his gaze. "This is wrong. I know what my family would say. If they ever found out, I'd…"

Ted stopped her before she had time to finish her sentence. "This isn't wrong Andy, but until they can see that, this will be our secret because; I'm not letting you go." He smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her gently and soft.


End file.
